vialacteafandomcom-20200213-history
Capulans
Capulans are the inhabitants of the moon Capulet. While the term technically refers to both native inhabitants and naturalized citizens, in practice it is generally used to refer to the born natives of Capulet. Capulans also came in two distinct species, the human race of Capulans and the nonhuman race called "Rough-Skins." Human Capulans Society and Culture. Capulans are a primarily, peaceful people. .]] However they are easily lead by those willing to take charge and when they need something the are usually willing to fight for it. The race is split up into two nations, Verona and Mantua. Long ago, early in their history the land was split up into individual towns and provinces. All of the towns and provinces quarreled with one another for centuries. Then a man named Veron rose and began teaching harmony and peace. He was so influential a knowledgable that all of the towns began to follow his teachings. Years later, Veron was able to harold all of the provinces of Capulet into one complete nation. Veron and the leaders of this nation named it Heshlana, the Capulan word for "harmony." However, after Veron died the nation was renamed in honor of the great prophet and the country became "Verona." The Veronians lived in peace for decades, but then another leader arose named Mantua. Mantua taught against the teaching of Veron and claimed that he was used by one of the original provinces to incite a coalition that would be more profitable to them than any other. He gathered many followers and tensions began to grow. Hoping to avoid more conflict, the Veronians gave the Mantua-followers half of the land of Capulet, literally dividing the moon at the equator. The Mantua-followers migrated to this new land and named it Mantua, in honor of their leader. The two nations, although somewhat hostile towards one another, have always coexisted without war. "Rough-Skin" Capulans Biology and Appearance. .]]The "Rough-Skin" Capulans, now sometimes called "Montagune," are a bipedal race of reptilians who are covered in very tough dark colored scales. "Rough-Skins" are able to shed their tails if necessary, an ability that often proves the undoing of many a startled foe. They also possess heavy retractable claws along with needle sharp teeth. Also, "Rough-Skins" are known to have two stomachs. For breeding, "Rough-Skins" devised a system in which the nest eggs of two females are fertilized by two males. Subsequently, the four individuals protect the nest. Males not knowing which one was their young, the hatchlings take the name of their mother. Society and Culture. For years the human and "rough-skin" Capulans lived together in harmony. Each nation of Capulet contained a good number of "rough-skins" and the moon's general population was 50%. The humans and "rough-skins" got along until the theory of evolution arrived. The theory stated that scientifically the "rough-skin" Capulans were less "evolved" than the human Capulans. Soon the human Capulans began to look down on the "rough-skins" and heavy prejudice and racism is rampant like never before. After many years of persecution and two wars over the matter the "rough-skins" decided that they would use newly developed space travel technology to relocate to the second moon of Coriolanus, the red moon of Montague. The now Montagune have set up a system similar to the ways of old. There are seven colonies on Montague and each colony is represented as its own province. A governor rules each colony and is checked by both the Governor's Council and the Assembly of Elders. The Montagune fight a bloddy war with their human counterparts. The human Capulans now have developed faster-than-lgiht travel with the Tachyon Drive. This tachyon drive requires exorbitant amounts of Simultatium a mineral found in large deposits on Montague. Around the same time, the "rough-skins" have began to bout for their independence from Capulet. However, in order to enjoy unrestricted mining privileges of Montague's simultatium Capulet cannot allow the "rough-skins" to become an independent state. Thus, war has erupted. The ensuing Montague War for Independence has been raging for years now, with no apparent end in sight. Category:Meridian Halo Cultures Category:Sentient Species Category:Mammalian Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:L-5 Category:Capulan Articles